


Burst

by SlightlyObsessedwithStories



Series: Corrupted Steven Fics [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, Corrupted Steven Universe, Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyObsessedwithStories/pseuds/SlightlyObsessedwithStories
Summary: My take on Steven's transformation in Everything's Fine.
Series: Corrupted Steven Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545733
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Burst

**Author's Note:**

> Has been waiting for Steven to corrupt
> 
> Finally Corrupts
> 
> Cuts to commercial break and already fully transformed once the episode starts 
> 
> ...
> 
> This is why I write fanfic.

They couldn't even begin to comprehend the sight before them.

Who would be able to?

Steven just burst open right in front of them! They don't know if the ripping they heard was from his clothes or his skin being torn apart from the jagged pink pillar growing out of his back.

His body has collapsed on the floor; it's not pink anymore, but it's gradually consumed by light. His head was the last to go, diamond eyes slowly becoming lifeless orbs as it adds to the growing mass of pink.

He struggles to take form, the light almost desperately wanting to go to a human shape. There were times where it was close, the familiar shape of his soft head and his curly hair close to forming, but horns jutted out and it changes shape again.

Everyone simultaneously takes a few steps back as he starts to take form.

Light starts to shape at the legs, claws forming. They're thrashing around, clawing at the floor.

Pink tail shoots out, crushing the sofa underneath its weight. Greg and Connie avoid it at the last second.

Spikes start to pop out, starting from his neck going down to his arms and legs, with each spike that comes out, a distorted shout is heard—that's closer to a howl than a human scream.

The head forms, almost hitting the ceiling. Horns burst out, long and sharp. He roars, showing his mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth.

Everyone was silent.

Vacant eyes stare blankly, unblinking at them. They couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't believe what have just happened.

Even as he starts to stare around, they don't dare move. There's worry in their eyes, but the only thing he can see is fear.

No one was moving, they were all staring at him.

He doesn't know what happened, there was pain and anger and sadness, but he doesn't know why.

As he looks around, he can only see shapes. Blobs of color big and small that are fuzzy all over.

Except, he can see one thing clearly—they were afraid.

No, they were _terrified._

They were terrified because of _him._

He is a _monster._

He remembered now, he's a monster.

A horrible, _horrible_ monster.

He needs to get away from them.

He can't remember why, but he doesn't want to hurt them.

The front of the beach house bursts open as he runs away.

He growls in pain as he grows even more, growing to the size of a hill.

They were shouting, he doesn't understand.

He doesn't _understand._

He's just a monster.

He _is_ a monster, why haven't they left?

He could hurt them. Why aren't they leaving?

_Why aren't they leaving?_

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost a week and I'm still not over this.
> 
> Also I managed to work in a Help Steven in here, see if you can find it.


End file.
